Demigods Read: The Lost Hero
by demigodhero
Summary: This will be my first official fanfiction. The seven read the Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

Demigods Read: The Lost Hero

 **/ A/N: So, this will be my first official fanfic. As far as updating goes, it depends on my motivation. If I see good reviews, more updates. If not, then I'll start something else. But that's enough about. Read and Review. Constructive criticism please.**

 _Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters with the Olympians and/or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does though._

Chapter 1: 3rd Person POV

It was just a normal day at Camp Jupiter. The seven heroes and the rest of the demigod world had finally defeated all the enemies of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are currently going to college, Leo and Calypso are currently residing at camp, Jason and Piper also go to college at Jupiter, while the rest of the gang is at one or the other of the camps.

 **Coolest Line Break You'll Ever See**

Rachel was in her cave when she suddenly had a vision. She saw the seven heroes sitting around the hearth in the throne room of Olympus while the gods listened to them take turns reading a book.

She knew this was going be interesting, but she decided to let the fates work things out the way they should.

(A/N: So, I know it's a short chapter, but things will get better from here. First chapter is always a weird one…)

-demigodhero


	2. Chapter 2

Demigods Read: The Lost Hero

 **(A/N Seeing as Percy is my favorite character and the first character from book one…He gets the first pov.)**

Chapter 2: Percy's Point of View

The previous night _: "I love you too," Annabeth said as she kissed me goodnight. I, Percy Jackson, couldn't believe I was sleeping in the same bed as my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I love cuddling with her. I looked at her one last time, closed my eyes, and fell asleep._

When I woke up this morning, I sat up to seven other people groaning and stretching as well. I usually wake up to one other person who does that, but now as my eyes came into focus I realized the others in the room. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Leo, and myself. I then noticed we were in Bunker Nine, Leo's secret (not so secret anymore) bunker.

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!" We all looked over to see Rachel appear from behind her bedroom curtain, holding a book.

"Holy hell, woman! We're all in the same room." Leo responded as he stretched. "What's with the book anyways?"

Rachel responded, "I'm glad you asked. This book is titled, 'The Lost Hero' I believe the events that occur in this book will prove to be familiar to all of you. As senior counselor and Multiple savior of the world, Percy gets to read first. Any Objections?" I thought about objecting seeing as I hate reading and dyslexia is a pain in the ass anyways. But I decided this is too interesting to pass up. So, I began.

 **Chapter one – Jason**

 **Even before he got electrocuted, Jason was having a bad day.**

 **He woke in the backseat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was cute, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing here. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to think.**

I took a breather and looked to see if anyone had reacted when my eyes landed on Jason. He was staring at the book hard. "Who- what- when- where- I don't- That's the time when Percy and I lost our memories, which means this story is real, but why would someone want to publish our story?"

Annabeth looked at me, "Who's the author, Percy?" I looked on the front page and said, "Rick Riordan. Who's he?" Annabeth took a deep breath.

"That makes sense," she said. "He Camp Half-Bloods unofficial secretary. He Takes notes for the strawberry business we have. Chiron has told me Rick is an author as well. Now I see why he and Chiron have been spending extra time together. Chiron must be giving him 'story' ideas."

Jason yawned, "Come on guys. Let's continue." "Good idea" I said.

 **A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listeneing to ipods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age… fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't know his own age.**

 **The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the desert. He tried to think back… the last thing he remembered…**

 **The girl squeezed his hand, "Jason, you okay?"**

 **She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—brown, blue and green.**

"Aww! That was your - "Piper Frowned, "…first impression of me…"

I looked away, "Yea, but it was a good one, no?"

"Just keep reading" Okay, I thought. Back to the book.

 **Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't—"**

 **In front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"**

 **The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scary if he hadn't been five feet zero. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"**

" **I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened.**

 **A jolt went down Jason's spine. He was sure the coach knew he didn't belong here. He was going to call Jason out, demand to know what he was doing on the bus—and Jason wouldn't have a clue what to say.**

 **But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't loose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way!"**

I looked up to see if anyone had to reacted to that nice little threat; every single demigod had their mouths dropped. I laughed hard. "I actually remember when he said theat. It of course wasn't funny at the time, but it is now!"

 **He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.**

 **Jason looked at the girl next to him. "Can he talk to us that way?" She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'" She said it like it was a joke they'd shared before.**

" **This is some kind of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here."**

 **The boy in front of him turned and laughed. "Yea, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW!"**

 **The girl blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"**

"I knew it!" I looked up at Leo. "I started to remember that place and knew I'd be mentioned sooner or later!" I just continued to read.

" **Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eyebrows at Jason like,** _ **can you believe her?**_

"Ow!" We all looked over to see Piper smack Leo in the head. "I used charm speak you imbecile!"

"Gah, I know now! I didn't at the time." He responded. "Just keep reading, Jason."

 **Leo looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile-**

"A 'Latino Santa's elf'?" Leo glared at me. "Really bro?"

"What?" I responded. "I have a weird description process."

- **that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. –**

Leo interrupted. "True."

 **-His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving—drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper, or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.**

 **"Anyways," Leo said, "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?"**

 **"I don't know you," Jason said.**

"At this point, Jason doesn't know jack-shit, haha!" Leo laughed. "Screw off, Valdez!" I responded, trying to keep from grinning. I was just about to continue reading when the conch horn for breakfast sounded.

Annabeth stood up and looked at everyone. "Let's say me back here at 4:30 after training?" Everyone nodded in agreement and ran off to the pavilion.


	3. Author's Note

So, I posted chapter 2 and already noticed some errors. Bear with me, guys. I'm new to this. Over 1,000 words in chapter 2!

I'll keep updating just didn't want to keep y'all waiting.

-demigodhero


End file.
